


And All He Saw Were Stars

by panzy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon, Canon Compliant, Dean/Castiel - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Schmoop, Shmoop, dean/cas - Freeform, fallen!cas, human!Cas, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panzy/pseuds/panzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And Cas thought with absolute wonder and absolute clarity, I love you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And All He Saw Were Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is either a long drabble or short one shot and idk I wrote it a long time ago and I thought I would share it bc fluffy and shmoopy and yeah xoxo please leave kudos and/or give me feedback!

It happened slowly then all at once, creeping up on him like the evening, one second he could see the sun and then black fingered night was upon him.

He had always been drawn to Dean in the way that you are drawn to something beautiful, like a sunset or an oak tree lit up with the rich fire of autumn. You can’t take our eyes off it but you are set apart from it somehow, as if it is untouchable.

But one morning, a couple weeks after falling, when he woke up to a gentle nudge on the shoulder by someone who looked like (for lack of a better word) an angel in his half asleep trance, he realized that he was in love with Dean Winchester.

The man stood over him, scruffy and rugged and so worn down, a weary look in his eyes. His eyes. His eyes that shone so brightly, right into Cas’s heart, where they stabbed and pierced at the walls he had surrounded his soul with, until they were diminished to simply memories of lonelier days. 

And Cas thought with absolute wonder and absolute clarity, “I love you”.

He didn’t let Dean know right away. He waited a little while, but hinted at it, letting his touches linger a little longer, letting his words mean a little more.

And finally, right after everything was over, it came out.  
They were sitting in the motel, getting their things together and Cas was so miserable, when he should have been happy because it was all over, but he wasn’t. Because it was the end of DeanandCas.

He had waited until Sam had gone out to the car and even though Cas had finished packing, he stayed while Dean fished for a sock under the bed.  
Then he had started.  
“I’m going to miss you.”  
Dean had looked up at him, a smile forced on his lips.

“It’ll be okay, Cas. I’ll still be around.”

But it wouldn’t be okay. So Cas told him.

“Not if we’re not together. I love you, Dean. I can’t bear to be without you.”

Dean had looked up at him in bewilderment. It took a lot to render Dean speechless, but this did and Cas sat silently, wondering if he had ruined everything.  
Then Dean had stood up and wrapped Cas in his arms. He had held him for what could have been years or seconds. Cas took it as a “me too”.  
Then Dean had pulled away and gazed at Cas with this huge grin taking up his whole face. And he said the (blasphemous) words that Cas would remember until he was withered and gray and even after that, because there are benefits to being a fallen angel.

“Took you goddamn long enough.”

And all Cas saw were stars.


End file.
